The Rain
by umemei
Summary: Struggling socially at school and losing grasp of once strong relationships, Kagamine Rin yearns for a change that will never come. As the rain of memories and dreams come showering down, she opens her eyes to see emptiness. A blank canvas. A canvas for people to add colours to again. A loneliness for someone to heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter One:

'Rin!'

Someone tapped my shoulder. I gave her a bright smile.

It was Miki.

'How was your summer?' She laughed energetically.

Behind her, I could see some other friends approaching.

Miku, Luka, Teto and Haku.

They waved at me, and each gave me a brief, awkward hug.

'Is everyone here?' I commented casually.

No one was listening.

Far away, I could see Una and Neru walking up the ramp. The group waved, and ran down to hug them, greet them, pepper them with pretty questions.

I followed quietly behind.

* * *

I didn't fit in with my group of friends.

This much was true.

I could hardly hold a conversation individually with anyone, and they would much rather avoid me than try and interact with me. Two years of near ostracism had been enough to show me better.

I couldn't change them, and they wouldn't change for me.

I couldn't change myself for them either.

A parasite.

I'm sure most people would agree.

I'm a parasite.

I follow my group of friends to be included, I follow them around to stop myself from being alone.

The truth is, I am alone.

And I am afraid of it.

I looked up blankly at Neru's jeering face. She seemed to be saying something, as always with a wicked grin on her cheeks.

I couldn't hear a word of her boring monologue. It had become much easier for me to blank out voices whenever I wanted to, yet still maintain an interested expression during the time, while chiming in small, fake reactions of surprise and laughter.

I sighed, breath stuck at my throat.

Why did things turn out this way?

I looked towards the group blankly, tuning into their conversation.

'So I was thinking, does anyone want to come to my house this weekend?' Neru remarked.

I closed my eyes.

Not again.

I knew her invitation never applied to me.

So I never went.

'I think I can, I'll have to ask my mom.' Miku replied.

'Me too.' Luka said carefully.

'Should we invite Teto?' Miki asked, innocence radiating on her face.

Bitch.

We all knew why she asked this. She knew the answer; of course not. Why would they want to invite a girl who left the group to join other friends? But she said it just to sour Teto's image further.

'Of course not!' Neru made a face. The others around her nodded.

I didn't nod.

No one seemed to care.

'I've also invited Dell and his group of friends' Neru added. 'They're great, aren't they?'

Everyone nodded.

I didn't.

* * *

I looked up to the grey sky.

It was probably about to rain.

Rinto had already gone home without me, I guess.

'Rin!'

Swerving my head around, my eyes met with a pair of faint teal orbs.

Mikuo.

'Heya!' He waved, and hurried to my side.

'Hey.' I replied, giving him a comfortable smile.

'Ugh, it's gonna rain, right? Damn, I haven't got an umbrella.'

'Haha. Well, I'll need to check if I have an umbrella or not...' I laughed dryly, and bent down to ruffle through the contents of my backpack.

I looked up, and gave him an exasperated, kindly smile.

'Damn, I don't have one either...'

That was definitely a lie.

I knew I had an umbrella from the start.

But to pull it out, and offer to share an umbrella with him was unthinkable.

Mikuo and I used to be quite close, since I had been great friends with Miku before. We were still in the same group of friends, but had surely drifted apart. She avoided staying alone with me as much as the rest, and could only stand being with me when there was someone else with her.

Not like I particularly like Miku now.

She's changed.

Or perhaps I've changed.

I don't know anymore.

'Well that's good.' Mikuo joked, tapping me on the shoulder playfully. 'We're both screwed.'

I laughed politely.

The rain came down in a sudden, loud clap of thunder.

Then there was silence.

Except the pitter patter of the drops of rain.

I could sense the awkwardness arising between us, and gulped deeply.

'Hey, Rin.' Mikuo suddenly started.

'Yes?'

'Did something happen between you and Miku?'

'Nah, why d'you say that?'

'Oh nothing. Just kinda seems weird.'

'Oh.'

There was a pause.

I took a deep breath mentally, and spoke, curiosity overwhelming me.

'What made you think that?'

'Well, she hasn't been saying much about you these days. And you never come over anymore.'

Well, he got that last bit wrong. I never go to anyone's house, because it's troublesome.

Physically and Mentally tiresome for me to keep on the pleasant, obedient, passive act of an adoring friend.

'Haha. I never really hang out with anyone outside school though.' I commented awkwardly.

'Hmm.'

There was silence once more.

'Say, Rin, do you want to come over next Saturday? I'm thinking of inviting some classmates from school.'

I stared at him blankly, and plastered a smile on my cheeks.

'That sounds great! I'll ask my mom. Thanks a lot.'

Mikuo genuinely cracked a grin, and gestured towards me.

'Great! I'm also inviting Len and some other guys in your year, but most are people from my year. Miku's also gonna invite some girls too. You won't be alone!' He joked.

My heart sunk.

The more he elaborated, the less I wanted to go.

'Yeah, that's great!' I laughed.

...

'Mikuo! You could've at least wait for me you asshole!' I could hear the squeaky screech of an angry Miku.

'Oh! Hey Rin.' I could hear the unexpected undertone to her voice when she saw me.

'Miku, do you have an umbrella?' I heard Mikuo say.

'Yes, so get in and let's get going, you slow punk! Bye Rin!' She waved, and the pair dashed off.

Mikuo waved lightly.

I waved back.

* * *

'Rin.' I heard Rinto call me from the bathroom.

'What.'

'Where were you?'

I sighed, annoyed.

'It was raining, and I didn't have an umbrella.' I replied, bored.

'Bored waiting?'

'Well, I ran into Mikuo.'

'Right.'

'He invited me to his house.'

'Wow.' I could hear he was amused.

'I don't want to go.' I commented calmly and clearly.

'That's nice.' He said, ignoring my comment. 'I was invited by him too.'

'You were?'

'Sure, we're classmates, why not?' He laughed.

'Oh. Are you going?' I replied, fearing for the worst.

'Yeah. Mom said ok.' He said, a smirk dancing on his face. Such a sadist.

'Oh.' I cut him off shortly, and turned away.

'Rin!'

I turned around, extremely pissed.

'You have to go, ok?' He gave me of his rare, kindly smiles.

I didn't know what to say. Instead, I found my fists clenching.

'You haven't been hanging out with anyone lately. Rin, just come with me, ok?'

It took me a second to realise he was worried about me.

My fists unclenched.

'Shut up, Rinto. ' I let out a sigh, and gave in.

He grinned at me apologetically, as I moved towards my room.

* * *

I pulled out my phone, as I walked along the school corridor.

A text from Len.

Ever since our parents divorced, I've been since then separated from him.

He and Lenka had chosen to stay with father, whilst Rinto and I decided to pursue our mother.

We hadn't spoken much since then. We exchanged numbers, greeted each other at school, but never nothing too close. Never as close as we once were, just a few months ago.

I had gotten used to life without the remainder of the family, and I'm sure Len too.

The most we spoke about now was through text.

 _hey rin_

I read his text calmly.

 _I heard you were going to Miku's place this Saturday. Do you want us to pick you and Rinto up?_

I pondered upon this for a moment. Then I typed a reply.

 _Can I ask Rinto about it first? We might already be picked up by someone else._

By someone else I obviously meant mom. His reply came quickly.

 _Oh ok. It's coz your mom called dad to pick you guys up, coz she couldn't. I think it's fine_

'Your mom.' He said 'Your mom.'

My reply was short and hasty.

 _Sure. Thanks_

His came soon too.

 _Great_

A second message came.

 _I'll see you there then. Talk later!_

My eyes travelled around his last words. It had reminded me of the old times. The Len, as my once inseparable twin, had been like.

Casual, informal, with a caring tinge of warmth behind his words.

I marched into the classroom, put the phone away, and sat down next to Haku and Neru.

And I stared at them, drowning myself into their conversation once more, yet blanking out the words like waves washing past a rock.

* * *

First Story! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Thanks! I hope I can update this as soon I can. I actually reuploaded this chapter quite a few times to change the summary. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter Two:

'Rin! Are you done?'

'Nope.'

I stared at my wardrobe, and sighed. I had no idea what to wear to Miku's house. I wanted to wear something casual, but could vaguely remember Miku criticising my fashion sense some months ago.

I settled finally with a pair of dark jeans and a loose, black and white striped shirt, and a dark furry coat.

'Rin! Lenka and Len are here!' I heard Rinto's cheerful voice call from downstairs.

'I'm done.' I shouted.

* * *

'Hey Rin, Rinto!' The car door opened to Lenka's sunny smile, and a small wave.

'Hey!' I replied awkwardly, shying away behind Rinto. Rinto offered a nod, and grinned at me.

'Ok then, do you guys want to get in?' I could hear Len's casual voice, sitting at the front of the car. Beside him, driving the car, was Dad.

'Hey dad.' Rinto commented calmly.

'Hi guys." He said, turning around slowly, and giving eachs of us a gentle smile. 'So, get in the car, won't you?'

He laughed. We crawled into the car. Lenka pulled me in next to her with a friendly smile, whilst Rinto moved to sit to my left.

'So Rin.' Lenka faced me beaming like a happy baby. 'How's school? I'm actually pretty surprised you were coming to Miku's house! I mean, you used to refuse to go anywhere when it came to hanging out with friends at school!' She laughed heartily.

I laughed too, eyes averted.

'Well, it would have been kinda awkward if Rinto could go but I couldn't, right?'

'Ah.. So you were forced to go?'

'Yeah, in a way.' I directed my accusing gaze to Rinto, who offered me a punch on the shoulder in return.

'And school? I don't see you very often at school either.'

'It's fine. ' I replied steadily. And added a fake laugh.

'Oh. Right.'

There was a silence, and Lenka turned to Rinto and spoke to him accross me.

'Sup, Rinto?' She laughed humorously. 'You never reply to my messages, huh?'

'Oh sorry, I often forget.' Rinto replied casually, whilst my finger travelled to his shirt to grasp his sleeves tightly.

'Hmm... Something smells fishy here...' Lenka giggled brightly.

'Would we tell you?' Rinto replied, smirking at Lenka.

'So you've obviously just admitted you were ignoring my messages on purpose!' Lenka shouted.

My fingers pulled harder on Rinto's sleeve as I saw Len turn over from the front seat, looking a me. I tried not to look back, and turned my attention back to Lenka and Rinto's bickering.

* * *

'Len! Rin! Hey!' Far away, as we got off the car, I could see Miku waving and running down the garden. With Mikuo and Neru and Luka behind her. And another guy I had never seen before. As they approached, Rinto gave Mikuo a buddy high five, whilst Lenka and I took turns hugging each of the girls as a greeting. Awkwardly.

'Rin.' Mikuo suddenly directed to me. 'You made it.' He grinned boyishly.

'Yeah. Thanks for inviting me, Mikuo.'

Inside my mind, this constantly reminded me that Miku did not invite me, even though we were friends. Instead it was her brother who I've hardly been with too long, who had invited me.

'Oh look!' Neru pulled Miku to face the other side of the street.

'Thats Haku's car. Miki and Una are with her.'

With that, Neru pulled Luka and Miku to run and greet them. I didn't move.

Instead, I stood beside Rinto quietly, politely listening into their conversation. The unknown boy next to Mikuo still stood there, laughing at Rinto's comments.

Then-

'Mikuo!'

A girl launched herself to hug him, as a another girl followed calmly behind.

'Luo Tianyi, Nemu! I thought you weren't coming!' He laughed lightly, detatching himself from Tianyi's hug.

'Well, we came, and that's what matters!' The girl called Nemu patted Mikuo's back heartily. Then she moved towards the boy next to Mikuo.

'Gumiya!' She proceeded to force hug the reluctant green haired boy, who rapidly moved away.

'Hey Rinto.' Luo Tianyi greeted him with a friendly smile, and waved at me.

'Hello. I'm Luo Tianyi, Rinto's classmate.'

'Hi. I'm Kagamine Rin.' I suddenly felt shy. I could feel my cheeks getting flushed.

'Ohh. So you're Rinto's sister, right? Nice to meet you!' She laughed.

She was very beautiful. Her smile was radiant.

* * *

It was mostly hanging out, eating and drinking at Miku's house. We were basically two groups, the ones in Miku's yeargroup with Miku. The ones in Mikuo's friend circle with Mikuo (that includes Len).

'So do you guys want to have a truth or dare drinking contest?' Una suddenly suggested.

I excused myself from the room.

Moving to the bathroom, I bumped into another girl.

'Oh, sorry!'

I blushed. The girl was very beautiful.

She had dark long hair pulled in loose plaits, and a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

'No no, I should be sorry.' She gave a me a flushed smile, obviously embarrassed.

I didn't know what had prompted me to say something more, but I just couldn't stop myself.

'I'm Kagamine Rin. ' I said awkwardly.

'Oh! I'm Xia Yuyao! It's very nice to meet you.'

I moved to enter the bathroom, as she motioned to get in at the same time. We bumped heads against each other and I moved back to let her in first. To my surprise, she didn't move. She was waiting for me to go in first.

I laughed internally at the awkwardness.

'You first.' I gestured towards the door.

'No no! You first, Rin!'

'Dont worry about it. I didn't really need to go anyways. ' I replied, blushing.

'Me neither! ' Xia Yuyao seemed to explode in embarrassment.

There was a silence.

Then a moment of realisation.

Then laughter.

* * *

'Oh! So you go to the same school as Mikuo?' Yuyao wondered out loud.

'Yes, I'm in the same year as his sister.'

'Ohh! Well, I'm going to attend your school starting next week, so you'll see me more! Haha!' She laughed, blue eyes twinkling.

'Ah? What year?' I asked, curiosity overwhelming me. Internally, I was hoping she'd say my yeargroup. But she looked older than that, even if just by a bit.

'I'm seventeen, so in the grade above you.' She smiled at me. 'Thats why I'm here! Some friends from the school told me it's great here when I moved schools, so yeah, I'm coming next week.' She spoke with a lot of gesturing.

'Seventeen.. You're the same age as Mikuo, and my brother!'

'Yes! I met Mikuo when Luo Tianyi brought me to visit the school. Hence why I am here!' She grinned.

We were sitting on the doorstep on Miku's house. She offered me a sweet. Orange flavoured.

'Oh, and another friend I know is also going to your school next week! She's actually your age!' She said with a smile. 'But she's quite annoying sometimes, so be wary of her.' She joked.

'What's her name?'

'Xin Hua.'

* * *

'Hey Rin!'

'Ah! Hey Gumi!'

I waved at one of the closest people I could call a true friend. She was not particularly obsessed with status or guys, and would accept anyone she got along with to be with her. In other words, she's just a nice girl.

'What's up?' She asked.

'Nothing.' I laughed.

We went to Chemistry together.

I quite looked forward to lessons with her.

They were always filled with fun, and I loved the way I could joke around without a problem with her. I enjoyed her company much more than she knew I did.

I sat down, as she moved towards Lily, speaking to her casually and clearly.

Then she moved back to me.

She gave me an 'I'm so sorry face'.

'Rin, would it be alright if I just sat with Lily this class? Just this class? I promise I'll sit next to you next class. Please?'

I was dumbfounded. Struck in the chest.

Of course, it didn't show on my face, but what she had just said had struck me to the core.

'Sure!' I laughed, feigning indifference.

Gumi gave me an unsure smile, held my hand, then let go, and left to the other table.

She probably felt guilty, but she still chose the other side.

I could feel the anger boiling from my chest, but I was not quite sure who it was directed to. To Gumi? That wouldn't be right. She could sit with whoever she wanted. With Lily? That would be unfair. It was Gumi's choice after all. With myself? I suppose it would make some sense, but I couldn't bring myself to blame this on me.

The pain and humiliation of watching a friend you'd prioritize over anyone else choose another person over yourself.

I faced forwards, eyes expressionless, glossing over the teachers' words.

Inside, I was fighting hard not to cry.

I just wanted to feel wanted, worth something, needed.

I had never been anyone's first choice, I had once been someone's second choice, I was now not one of the choices.

I wasn't forgotten, Kagamine Rin was deliberately being avoided.

Worthlessly hoping that Karma will do its job in the end, because I was too insecure to do anything about it.

A pathetic, pathetic, weak thought.

But I was suffocating. I had never let it out. Not to Rinto. Not to Len. Not to my parents. Not to anyone.

No one knew I was concealing these things in my mind. My friends had found me so passive that they didn't care to pretend they cared now.

I closed my eyes, and waited for this day to end.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! I try and update this soon! Xia Yuyao (if you haven't heard of her) is a Taiwanese utau. I love her design! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story. Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter 3:

A new student.

Arriving in the middle of the term.

I guess this is what you would call a transfer student, right?

I remembered what Xia Yuyao had told me a week ago. The new student was probably Xin Hua. And she would be in my class. I listened to Neru and Haku bickering about the gender of the mysterious new student, and occasionally chimed in and politely laugh at their comments. Blankly.

'Ok. Everyone, please take a seat.' The teacher spoke slowly.

Most days, the class would take ages to just settle down, end their conversations and sit. Today, after hearing about the rumored transfer student, they quietened almost instantly.

'Ok. Good morning. I'm about to introduce to you a new student.'

Almost suddenly, all eyes were upon the new girl, who stood next to the teacher carefully.

She stepped forward.

'Hello.' She started awkwardly. 'I'm Xin Hua. She gave the class a small smile, obviously nervous.

She was quite cute, her purple hair tied neatly behind her back, and she had a very soothing voice, although strong.

The class began to plaster her with a lot of introductory questions. And-

'Well, I'd like to appoint someone to look after Xin Hua, since she's new.' The teacher began.

Almost instantly, many hands went up. She was quite likeable, after all.

I remembered Xia Yuyao.

My hand went up instinctively too.

And before I knew it-

'Ok, Haku, you can show her around the school, then.'

My hand dropped.

* * *

'Lily!' I heard Gumi call out from behind me.

She rushed ahead of me without so much of a glance at me. Not even her usual grin, or greeting.

I clutched my books closer to my chest, as I looked to the floor, moving towards my Chemistry classroom again.

To be met with my empty lab bench occupied by Xin Hua. I suddenly remembered Gumi had chosen to sit with Lily over sitting with myself.

My chest tightened.

I grinned at Xin Hua with a friendly glint in my eyes. She waved cheerfully.

We weren't exactly close, although she had gotten quite friendly with the girls from my group, particularly with Miku and Haku.

I guess I could associate myself with her as a little more than just acquaintances.

'Heya.' She gestured at me to sit next to her. I gave her a grateful smile, glad that she had chosen to sit with me over anyone else.

And then I realised it was because there were no other spaces left in the lab.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

'So-'

'You-'

We started our sentences both at the same time. I coughed gently, and gestured her to continue. She did the exact same thing at the exact same time.

I waited.

She waited too.

I opened my mouth to speak.

'Well-'

'So-'

We cut each other off at the same time again.

I laughed dryly at the awkwardness, as she did the same, looking straight at me.

'You first-'

'You first-'

We cut off each other with exasperated laughs, as the awkwardness seemed to evaporate in an instant.

'Sorry, what did you want to say?' I asked, a small smile on my face.

' You're the Rin Xia Yuyao told me about right? Do you know Yuyao?'

'Yeah, haha. She told me about you too!' I laughed as I remembered Yuyao saying that Xin Hua could be annoying quite a lot of times.

'She's also in this school, you know? Like, in the upper grade. '

'Yeah, in my brother's yeargroup.' I affirmed lightly.

'You have a brother?'

'Yeah, he's called Rinto. Do you have any siblings?'

'Nah, unfortunately not. Yuyao would be the closest to a big sister, I guess. Haha.'

'Unfortunately?' I questioned, a little surprised.

'Yeah, I actually kinda want a sibling.' She laughed humorously.

'What?' I exclaimed. 'You have absolutely no idea how annoying my brother is!'

She smirked.

'Well, I'd be the annoying one in the sibling relationship, trust me.'

I laughed out loud.

'Haha! Yuyao warned me about that.' I teased her.

'Excuse me! But once you meet me in person, you will notice I am obviously a lovely person who cannot possibly be anything other than perfect.' She feigned offense, and put on a playful smirk.

'Oh, the window is right there, if by any chance you'd like to jump out.' I said with a straight face.

'Hey!' She laughed energetically, punching me gently.

We continued bickering over her apparent 'annoying side', until-

'Rin!'

I felt a pair of cold hands tickle me.

I fell from my chair, surprised, as I was overly ticklish and sensitive. I looked up to look at my attacker.

It was Gumi.

She waved gently. I smiled, heart aching.

'Wassup?'

'Nah, just checking on you.' She patted my messy blonde hair. 'Lily went to the bathroom, so..'

I stared at her blankly, as she started playing with my fingers one by one.

'Oh.'

There was a silence, as I searched desperately in my brain to find something to say to her, and break this ice of awkwardness between us.

She left before I could say anything, as Lily returned.

'Sorry though, Rin! I promise I'll sit with you in Physics! Ok?'

I nodded, though internally reminding myself that in Physics, Gumi had only chosen to sit with me because she had no one else to sit with.

'I don't mind at all, Gumi!' I replied, grinning humorously. 'It's actually better without you, you know?'

She laughed at my teasing comment.

'Love you too!'

I looked down to my textbook, fists clenching, then remembering Xin Hua was still here.

Xin Hua looked lost.

'Why was she apologising?'

'Oh, she decided move to sit with Lily since she was alone at the time, so she's apologising.' I replied lightly, feigning indifference.

Xin Hua stared at me.

'Oh.'

She seemed to want to say more. I looked at her, then spoke, putting up a steady smile.

'Well, I'm actually pretty serious, you do NOT want a brother.'

She laughed, although with brows slightly furrowed, still thinking about my previous words. I thought to try and distract her from the topic.

I hoped she didn't find me pathetic.

'No! It's got to be more fun growing up with a sibling, right?'

'No.. I have to share EVERYTHING with Rinto. And my clothes are almost always second hand, after him. Well, now I can't even wear his clothes after his growth spurt, but... Anyway, we argue so much. He's so annoying and insensitive.' Despite my rant, a smile played on my face. Deep down, I knew this was not true.

Sure, Rinto could certainly be really annoying, but without him, I think I would've broken down into pieces a year or two ago, as soon as I had began to lose once strong friendships, to fall down, and down to the situation I am in now- Forgotten. By everyone.

Replaced.

By people I would never have thought then, would eventually come and take my place.

Friends who I would have never thought then would choose to abandon me when I most needed their help.

A family which was once so united, but split in two completely because of a divorce.

A loved sister and twin brother, separated from me in a sudden, suddenly losing all the familiar mutual love.

An empty girl, slowly losing all of the relationships she had with anyone, slowly bottling up hidden emotions under a mask of indifference. Slowly losing the ability to converse, slowly losing the optimistic smile. A girl suffering from ostracism, social anxiety and trust issues, slowly spiralling deeper into depression.

Without Rinto, I'm sure I would've broken down.

He was the only one who would notice what was wrong, the only one I could speak to when I could not take it any more. I have never said a word to mother, but Rinto could understand the bases of my problems.

Only the bases.

But I soon grew to acknowledge that family was the strongest bond I had now.

* * *

'Rin!'

'Len.' I gave him a smile.

I looked at him as he walked next to me, down the ramp, towards the pavement in front of the school.

He looked the same as ever. But different, at the same time.

Older, more mature.

With his blonde hair down, he certainly looked mature. He had grown quite a lot over the few months, and definitely towered over a head over me. His voice was steady, his eyes fixed, and gaze straight ahead. The realisation of the changes I had never seen before had surprised me, and made me realise how little I've been seeing Len ever since the separation.

He slung his bag over his back absent mindedly, and we moved past the school gate. I suddenly remembered Len's smile.

A sincere smile I had not seen for many months.

Now, his deep blue eyes, although the colour had not changed, they reflected a certain sense of sadness. A sadness only I could see. A sadness only he could feel.

This silent realisation had prompted me to ask.

'Len.'

'Yeah?'

'How are you?' I sounded awkward.

I probably looked awkward too.

Len turned towards me, with a 'you're so awkward' look.

'Uh...fine, I guess. You?'

'Yeah, ok..'

The silence that followed was not awkward filled. It was a silence of mutual understanding. Something we haven't done for several months, ever since the divorce.

We both knew the other was hiding some thoughts, but also knew that these were words we could not convey to each other. At least, not yet.

We could both understand this.

We reached the end of the street, stopping at the bus stop.

'Well, I'm waiting here.' Len started.

'Yeah, I walk so..' I replied, stating the obvious.

Our averted eyes met.

'Bye.' I said lightly.

'See you.' Len replied.

I didn't move.

'We should do this more sometimes.' Len started.

'Yeah, just walking down the street together after school.' I commented, relieved this feeling was mutual.

There was a pause.

'With Rinto.' I said suddenly, looking down.

'And with Lenka.' Len added quietly.

We let out a tense laugh.

'Well...' a pair of deep blue orbs searched to meet mine.

'Bye Len.'

'See you tomorrow.' He smiled faintly.

I walked away, aware his eyes were still on my back. I turned backwards, and waved at him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

I tried to look straight ahead, hands clenched hard.

I felt a searing pain streak across my chest, yet could feel a genuine, gentle smile slipping on my face.

I suddenly realized how much I missed Len.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter! I hope you liked it! I'll try to update this soon. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter Four:

'Rin?'

'Yeah?'

'Could you call Rinto for a second?'

I looked at mother. She was obviously quite excited.

She also had some makeup on her cheeks. Her lips were coated with cherry chapstick. She must've gone out before we came home.

I moved towards the stairs.

'Rinto! Get down here!' I shouted.

There was a bang, and slamming of the door.

A second later, Rinto reappeared within the staircase, visibly annoyed. I blinked, and stepped back.

We moved towards the living room, as mom was sitting on the chair waiting for us.

'Rinto, Rin.' She motioned for us to sit down.

I carefully placed myself on the cushion before her. Rinto didn't move.

There was a silence.

Then-

'I'm getting married.'

She spoke with a radiant smile on her face, eyes gleaming like a pair of stars.

My breath was stuck in my throat. I couldn't process what I had just heard.

Then it seemed to click together. Why mother was not often here, why she often came home late at night, why she was wearing makeup right now.

I blinked, as the obvious truth was laid before my eyes.

A lump had risen to my throat.

'Since when?' Rinto broke the silence icily.

I looked up, dumbfounded.

'Not very long after the divorce.' She commented lightly, eyes averted slightly.

I looked at her.

Then I turned to Rinto. His gaze was directed out the window.

'Oh.' I didn't know what to say.

Mother had taken the divorce particularly badly at first. She had suffered from severe insomnia, and drunk a lot. She had quit her job, and took up to smoking, something she had never touched before.

Sometimes she would just leave the house, and come back a few days later.

She looked much better now than she did before.

She was happy.

Finally happy.

'Ok.' Rinto turned away, and left the room.

'Wait, Rinto!' Mom called, her tone of voice obviously suggesting surprise and hurt.

He turned around, eyes maliciously cold.

'Yes?'

'I'd like you to meet him. Both of you. He really wants to meet you too, Rinto. He's really nice, he-'

'When?' I cut through her, shock shuddering my conscience.

'Whenever you can, Rin. As soon as possible, I'd think. It'll be-'

'Great.' Rinto finished her sentence, his tone almost sarcastic. I stared at my mother blankly, unable to say anything more.

We left the room in silence, one by one.

* * *

'Kagamine Rin!'

I snapped out of my sleepy daydream, and looked up at once.

'Yes miss?'

'Read the next line of the text.'

I scanned the book carefully, and vaguely tried to remembered the last word the teacher had said before, and found the paragraph hastily. Runningout of time, I began reading swiftly, trying to hide my confusion.

'The author utilises skilful literary comparisons to abstract emotions in order to convey the protagonist's complex feelings during this passage. He-'

'Wrong page, Kagamine!' The teacher cut through my sentence. 'We're on page 27 now.'

I stared at her meekly, and could hear my peers laughing.

'Sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention.'

She ignored my apology, and continued the class. I looked down on the work.

Incomprehensible.

I could not concentrate at all.

* * *

I watched Gumi laugh happily with Lily, as they whispered tiny comments across their bench. My fists clenched. Xin Hua was absent today.

I didn't really know what I was thinking. I knew what I was feeling, of course. Anger. Irritation. Annoyance. But I didn't know why. To whom was this fury directed to? Why couldn't I forget about this?

A strong sense of hatred had bubbled through me steadily over time towards Lily now. I knew for a fact she didn't like me, and we would both avoid having to interact with each other as much as possible.

I felt anger boiling up within me. Not just towards Gumi, but towards Lily. She was just that sort of person who was good in everything, not to mention her seemingly natural abilities to attract people towards her.

To me, she was just a bland, conceited person.

I could see arrogance flaring behind her eyes, and her inner consciousness looking down on other people, as if they were all stupid. Looking down on me.

It frustrated me to see her laughing without a care in the world, and speak with such a condescending personality, exerting heartless dominance.

It frustrated me to see that despite being so smug and vain, she could surround herself with loyal, trusting friends.

It frustrated me to see that I could never have what she has. Never have what I want.

I was jealous, and I hated it.

There was an explosion of laughter from Gumi's bench, as she bent over her stomach laughing like mad over Lily's snide comment. I watched them disdainfully.

It hurt to see Gumi have more fun with someone else than with myself.

She had stopped greeting me in corridors when we met, and I did nothing to approach her further. I was always so cowardly.

That might be why I was losing so many failed relationships I had nurtured up till now. I could never take the further step.

I would always shrink away.

* * *

I walked down the school ramp, deep in thought, backpack slung over my back. I had heard my name being called countless times, but could not turn around.

Not until I recognised the voice.

Len.

He tapped my shoulder gently as he dashed to my side, slightly panting. I gave him a steady smile, despite my inner turmoil.

'Sorry, I forgot to wait for you.' I said slowly, laughing quietly.

'Don't worry about it.' He nodded lightly.

We passed the gates, and strode onto the pavement.

I said nothing.

Suddenly remembering mother's announcement this morning, my smile slid off my face.

I felt a lump clog up my throat once more.

Fists clenched.

Rinto was pissed.

He had been unusually cold, although he had always maintained a distant attitude towards her. If you asked me, I hated her decision.

This rapid adaptation of situations questioned her true feelings about a family. About father. About us.

I was afraid to ask her about it. I couldn't.

But it remained on my mind.

What did she really want?

What did I want her to say?

'What's wrong?'

A pair of beautiful blue eyes met my own.

I saw my dim reflection. My brows were furrowed.

'Len.'

'Yeah?'

'She's getting married.'

'Mother.'

I looked at him, surprised.

'How do you know?'

He stopped walking, as I turned to face him. His eyes were fixed directly on my own. His voice held a steely and dominant tinge.

'I thought so.'

I closed my eyes, as realisation washed against me.

Rinto was furious. Because he could see the truth. A truth I was blinded from because I was too huddled up in my own problems, too pathetic to try and acknowledge.

She was running away.

Constantly running away from the cruel reality. And she had finally found her suited escape route. Her happiness. She was running away from us.

'Have you met him yet?' Len commented casually.

I was slightly perturbed by his tone. As if it no longer concerned him anymore.

'She says we'll meet up this weekend.' I replied, eyes on the floor.

'Oh.'

My head snapped up, glaring straight at Len, annoyed with his casual, bystander attitude.

To be met with a concerned gaze. Eyes full of fear

Eyes full of sorrow.

Tears welled up in my eyes in an instant.

I missed him.

I missed him so much.

I saw the loneliness that I refused to reveal. The fear of being left alone. The fear of being hated. The fear of being left behind.

I could feel Len's eyes on me, but he said nothing, out of consideration for my feelings.

My walking pace quickened, as my vision thickened. The tears were overflowing, streaming down my cheeks and dripping onto my shirt.

I let out a shaky breath. I longed to scream, but held the temptation down.

We passed the bus stop, but I could still hear Len's footsteps behind me. I could still feel his warm, and genuine concern. I could still feel the love, despite our apparent separation.

It hurt me even more.

My chest ached.

My vision was completely blurred.

My ears were ringing.

I gasped. And I cried. I wailed for attention. I wept for an already faraway, lost past.

* * *

I blinked.

I was sitting in my living room, wearing a fresh set of clothes, covered in a thin blanket.

My throat was dry.

My lips were cracked.

I heard a shuffling noise behind me, in the corridor.

'Len?' I croaked.

My heart pounded, hoping it was him, hoping he was still here.

I closed my eyes.

Of course not.

Of course he wouldn't be here.

He was gone.

Of course he would be gone.

.

'Yeah?' He entered the doorway. 'Do you want some water?'

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked the chapter!

Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and story, and I'll try to update this soon.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter 5:

'How are you feeling?'

I blinked, shock still sinking in.

'Uh.. Good, I guess?'

'I guess?' He laughed.

'Len.'

'Yeah?'

'Where's Rinto?'

'Ah... He's-'

'Hey Rin.' Rinto suddenly cut through his sentence, appearing by the doorway.

He was eating a cookie.

I scoffed.

'Don't you need to catch the bus or something?' I asked Len, who took the cookie Rinto offered him.

'Huh? Oh yeah. Don't worry about that. I've called my dad, and he says it's ok to stay over tonight. ' He munched on the cookie. I mentally snorted. Then I blinked hard, as a yellowish, crumbly thing was shoved to my face.

'Want a cookie?' Rinto asked, crumbs still clinging to the corners of his mouth.

I snorted, this time out loud.

'No thanks.'

'Sure? There's a lot left over there in the kitchen. There's been like a cookie sale yesterday. It's great, there's like loads of-'

'No, Rinto, I'm not hungry.'

'Are you sure? I mean, they're really g-'

'Rinto, I don't want your fucking cookie.' I was annoyed. I didn't really know why.

I could hear Len snickering there by the side.

I turned to look at him-

To see the freaking chipmunk munching on a second cookie. His mouth was full, his cheeks bulging. I grimaced.

'What's up?' I heard Rinto say behind me.

'Nothing. Just tired.'

'What? Why?'

He had somehow extracted another piece of a cookie out of nowhere, and was now proceeding to bite off the crumbling edge.

'It's nothi-'

I could hear both boys munching away, the grinding of their jaws pounding onto the cookie crumbs.

'Oh, right-'

Talking with mouths open.

Crumbs falling onto my carpet.

That was the last straw.

'Actually, there's one thing that's been on my mind for a long time now...'

'Wassthat?' Rinto slurred, mouth full, with the somewhat fifth biscuit.

I glared at him, then at Len, who had now found himself a whole pack of chocolate chip cookies.

Rinto blinked. Then he extracted a hand. I looked down.

'Are you sure you don't want one?'

I smacked his hand away. The cookie fell to the mat.

'Hey!' Len protested.

I gave him an icy stare, and spoke with a steely tinge to my voice.

'If you're gonna fucking snack in my room, get out.'

'What? That's why-'

'Fuck off.'

'Hey, that's a-'

'Get out of here.'

'Rin, that's-'

'Goodbye. See you next year.' I cut Rinto's and Len's pointless protests off, and shooed them to the doorway.

They moved out reluctantly, Len half pouting, while Rinto visibly annoyed.

Then he turned round as I moved to close the door.

'Ah Rin. I-'

I slammed the door onto his face.

* * *

They were worried. I could tell.

It warmed my heart to see them trying to cheer myself up. Dinner had become unusually lively, with the addition of an extra idiot. Mother hadn't come back yet. She was probably with the new man right now.

I mentioned nothing, though I could see the knowing glint in both Rinto and Len's eyes. They were certainly idiots, not to mention intuitive ones.

My meltdown had passed without much of a question. I could tell Rinto was curious and worried, but he said nothing until the end. Len had said nothing.

They cared for me.

Very, very much.

Family is really the only thing I have left.

* * *

'Len!'

I looked up, as Len turned back.

'Hey Miku.' He grinned.

I gave her a small wave, she smiled sweetly.

It was obviously a fake, forced smile.

I smiled the very same fake forced smile back.

'So.. What's up?' Miku started, squeezing herself next to Len as we passed the street.

'Nothing. Just getting to school..'

'But don't you and Rin like, live separately now? You go on bus, rig-' she cut herself off suddenly, realising her thoughtlessness.

'Yeah. I stayed over her house yesterday.' Len commented calmly.

'Oh. That's cool. I've never been over at Rin's before. So what were you doing?' She laughed, as I blinked at her snide comment. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and looked away. I chuckled lightly, eyes averted., flushed.

'Oh, I dunno. Just wanted to hang out with her and Rinto once in a while.' Len continued on, obviously not getting Miku's hidden message.

Boys never seem to understand...

'Oh yeah...' Miku looked down, seemingly ashamed.

I mentally scoffed.

I couldn't understand why she was asking details about this to Len, rather than to myself. It was ridiculous. I am the one she is friends with, not Len.

Her indifference towards my prescence hurt me. She probably didn't even know I knew about her inner thoughts.

She's too easy to read.

'Dont worry about it.' I cut in. Len nodded his support.

'Sorry.' Miku gave me a grateful smile. 'So how's Rinto?' She asked, directing her question to Len again.

'Oh.. Uh.-'

'He's fine.' I cut through Len. 'He's a little stressed with the workload, but he's doing fine.'

'Oh.. That's good.' Miku started awkwardly, twirling one of her teal locks.

She was very cute.

Especially with her inquisitive gaze.

I could never compare to her casual beauty. She was just perfect.

Like a doll. A diva.

We walked up the school ramp, as I listened to Miku's chitter chatter with Len, as I followed quietly behind. She was laughing politely at Len's joke, but I couldn't help but notice that little blush set on her cheeks.

I am definitely inexperienced in love.

But I can read people like an open book.

* * *

My mind was swirling. It was getting closer and closer to the day of the appointment with mother's new lover. I didn't really know what to think.

I was getting nervous.

And I was worried.

I blanked out the noise around me as I marched down the school ramp, without Len. He was unusually late today. And I just didn't have the patience to wait longer than ten minutes.

I stared up to the sky, pulling my coat closer to my chest.

'-in..'

What was taking Len so long?

And Rinto, he left already?

'-Rin?'

I snapped out of my train of thought.

'Y-yeah?' My eyes swerved to meet a pair of dark teal eyes.

'M-Miku?' I subconsciously began.

I heard the clicking of a tongue, and faint laughing.

I flushed a deep red.

It wasn't Miku.

'Wrong! Do I look feminine today?' Mikuo sang, feigning offence.

My eyes travelled to the girl standing next to her.

Luo Tianyi.

She was just as cute as the last time, if not cuter in school uniform. She was grinning with a friendly glint in her eyes.

'Sorry..' I muttered, embarrassed.

'Haha! So cute!' Luo Tianyi suddenly cried out. 'Heya!'

'Hi.' I looked down, shying away.

'Aww. So cuteee! Look at her blushing!' She screeched. 'She's like Miku! She's freaking adorable!'

'Rin isn't adorable. ' Mikuo suddenly cut in hastily, 'and Miku is a monster. You need to get a pair of glasses.'

I gave Mikuo an offended look, and laughed.

'And you,' Luo Tianyi snapped, 'need to get a girlfriend.'

I looked up in mild interest. Mikuo's expression was contorted, cheeks completely flushed. He was giving Luo Tianyi a 'what's that shit you said?' face, and was averting any sort of eye contact.

I chuckled politely.

'Rinnnn!' I felt her pair of hands grab hold of my arm, clinging onto it with painted nails. I flinched, not used to intimate touch.

'Umm... yes?' I murmured uncertainly.

'This asshole,' she pointed directly at Mikuo, 'this asshole is a bully!'

I gave her a hollow laugh. Really, what was this girl saying?

'Why?' I asked, curious.

'I confessed to him a week ago, and he still hasn't given me a reply!' She exclaimed, rubbing her chest on my arm.

'Ugh. You're annoying, you know?' Mikuo snapped, his blush even more evident.

'Well, give me an answer, will you? Right now, right here, at this spot.' She stopped walking abruptly.

I laughed dryly. Mikuo looked exasperated.

'Are you serious?' He started.

'Very serious. Hey, I've given you time to think about it, right?' She straightened her posture, expression changing drastically.

'Uh.. I'll just..' I began, beginning to feel like an intruder.

'It's fine, Rin-Rin!'

'Rin-Rin?'

'You can stay and listen. You'll be my witness, Rin-Rin!' She grinned proudly, patting her chest with enthusiasm.

'Oh.. um...'

'So Hatsune Mikuo... I like you, will you be my boyfriend?' She was grinning from ear to ear, and it was hard to tell whether she was being serious or not.

I did nothing but stand, immobile, staring at Mikuo for his answer.

'Tianyi.. Are you serious about me?'

'Dead serious.' She replied instantly, the smile having vanished into an expression of utter determination.

There was a longer pause.

'I'm sorry. I can't go out with you.' He finally said.

I sucked in a tense breath. Luo Tianyi was motionless.

Then she looked up, a grin dominating her beautiful features.

'Ah... I expected that. Well, thanks for upright rejecting me there. Is there any reason why? Like, is there someone else you like or something?' She suggested playfully.

'No.' Mikuo replied almost immediately. 'I just don't like you in that way, Tianyi.' He gave her an apolegetic smile.

'Ahh. The feeling of being friendzoned!' She exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

Then she stopped.

'Mikuo. If you ever change your mind, I'll be available, as long as I'm still single!' She joked.

'Sure, sure.' He chuckled, waving randomly.

'See you tomorrow!' Luo Tianyi waved. 'Bye bye, Rin-Rin!'

'See you!'

'Bye!'

Both me and Mikuo stopped. Then we faced each other, eyes meeting.

We both exchanged a small, uncertain grin.

'Yeah, she's pretty random. I don't even think she was serious when she confessed to me. Half serious, I'd say.' Mikuo commented airily. I snorted.

'And so.. you rejected her.' I finished for him.

'Yeah. Well, sort of. I think I would've rejected her even if she were serious..'

I looked at him, eyes widening. Not because of his direct statement, but because of the fact that he had chosen to confide in me with something personal like this. It made me strangely happy. Happy in the sense that there was actually someone who would actually like to depend on me, and trust me.

'Haha...' I laughed lightly, slightly embarrassed, 'Is it because you like another?'

I taunted him. Surprisingly, his reply came as quickly as I had questioned him.

'No. I don't think I like anyone else romantically yet.' He grinned. Then he blinked a few times.

'Well, I mean, I could consider you once you grow a little more in the chest area, but rest assured that you're not far down my waiting list, Rin-Rin!'

I punched him.

'You asshole.'

'Oh.. Being popular among the female audience is becoming troublesome, huh?'

'Eat shit.'

I was blushing a little at his little joke. I could feel the warmth on my ears.

We reached a point down the street where we had to separate.

'Well, see ya.' He grinned boyishly.

'Yeah. Bye!' I gave him a small wave.

'Oh, can you tell Rinto to bring the stuff I lent him tomorrow?'

'What stuff?'

'He'll know what stuff.'

I turned away without giving him a second glance.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if the story is too slow and boring.. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of it, and I'll hopefully update this soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter 6:

Rinto sat down beside me. He said nothing as I stared at him.

The silence was unbearable.

I looked down to my knees.

Waiting.

Waiting for _him._

Our soon to be new father.

He had booked a nice restaurant for us to meet up in. The restaurant separated individual rooms for each table, and in my eyes, was quite an extravagant place.

He was obviously making an effort to put up a good impression before us.

'Sorry for coming late!' The door was opened lightly, as mother came in.

My eyes widened.

She was wearing her prettiest red dress. The dress that had only been worn for father, the vibrant red that had been reserved solely for father's eyes.

It seems the situation had changed now.

Following the whip of the red folds of her dress, came an unknown man.

The first thing I noticed about him was his hair.

It was pure honey. It was quite long, tied (ironically enough) in a similar ponytail to Len's. He was also very tall, towering above both myself and mother, even significantly taller than Rinto. He was clad in a formal suit, with a blue striped tie. He lifted his head, and looked searchingly across the room, to meet my wary gaze.

His eyes were a warm hazel.

He offered a small bow.

'Hello.' He had quite a even, low voice. I blinked, still too shy to make a noise.

'Good evening.' Rinto replied for me. His voice was clipped, his gaze terrifyingly cold.

'Ah.. Yes! Good evening sir!' I stood up hastily, embarrassed.

Sir? Did I just call him sir?

He chuckled at my blushing face. Maliciously? No. I was being biased.

'My name is Shiyou. I am currently engaged with your mother.'

'H-hello..'

He held out a hand. I took it. I flinched. His hands were freezing.

He then proceeded to shake Rinto's hand, who held it stiffly in his own hands, icy gaze never leaving his face.

'My name is Kagamine Rinto, and this is my sister Kagamine Rin.' He commented without flinching his slicing gaze. 'It's very nice to meet you _at last.'_

I pushed Rinto gently as I felt mother's face become stony cold. Rinto had to stop. We were representing mother right now, and we couldn't afford to become hostile towards someone who would soon become her husband.

'Yes.. Me too. Karin has told me a lot about you two. I also have two kids, you see? They're around your age, slightly older perhaps.. How old are you, Rin?'

'I'm 15.' I replied, giving him a shy smile.

'Oh. My daughter's slightly older. She's 18, you know?'

'Yeah?' I was shocked.

Mother had never said anything about him having children. Did mother even know this?

'But my son is younger. He's 16.' He smiled back.

It was a crooked smile.

Or perhaps I was just being paranoid.

'Oh..'

There was a silence.

I could feel Rinto's gaze burning behind me.

'You say that you have two children..' Rinto suddenly broke out, 'So you were married before.'

I facepalmed myself mentally, reprimanding my stupid brother's thoughtlessness, but also bringing my gaze upwards in curiosity. Shiyou looked at Rinto carefully, his hazel gaze steely.

'Yes. I have been previously married. But I had issued a divorce quite a long time ago, Rinto.' He spoke steadily, like a grown adult lecturing a naughty infant.

'Oh really?' Rinto commented airily in response. I sucked in a tense breath.

I heard a clap of a hand, and jumped.

'Well, let's just tuck into the food, shall we?' Mother cracked her palms together, and sat down elegantly.

The rest of the night was uneventful, merely a formal meeting to confirm the existence of this other half of a forming family.

We watched Shiyou and mother speak romantically, linking hands and flirting casually in front of us. It was suffocating to watch. But I couldn't bring myself to blame him. Nor her.

Mother needed happiness, and this man could give her happiness. What was there more to say?

Rinto was obviously having a worse time. His food was virtually untouched, and he had his fists clenched throughout the whole dinner. He was seething, his blue eyes icy cold, pupils dilated in impatient fury.

But he had controlled himself, and restricted his outbursts into small, snide comments and poisonous, slicing glares.

Rinto had always been sensitive in regards to mother's divorce, and would almost always lose his temper when anyone outside the family brought it up.

He had a special connection with father. He couldn't understand why our parents had split up.

I couldn't understand either. But I didn't feel as attatched with father as I did with Len. For Rinto, this was different. He had a special bond with father, and we all knew father loved him the most out of us four. Rinto had also always felt particularly connected with Lenka, being the older sister figure to everyone, despite being born just a few minutes earlier before Rinto. He had felt devastated and betrayed when Lenka had chosen to stay with father.

He no longer spoke much to her anymore.

'Well then, it's been great to meet you guys at last.' Shiyou suddenly stood up. 'I must get going, since the kids should be home soon.'

He bowed formally towards me, shook Rinto's stiff hand, and kissed mother gently on her cheek. He proceeded to take his elegant coat off the perch, then moved towards us, next to mother.

'Rinto, Rin,' it was mother who spoke first, 'I've been discussing matters with Shiyou for quite a while.. About our marriage, and the family as a whole, and stuff..' She paused, hesistating to say the rest.

'And as you know, I also have children from my previous marriage.' Shiyou continued, 'and so we think it would be a good idea for you kids to get to know them too. They couldn't come today, since my daughter went to the hospital for a check up today-'

'So when would we meet them?' Rinto said calmly.

Mother took a small, inaudible breath.

'What we're trying to say, Rinto, is that we're going to be married to each other soon, and will have to live together as a family. So we thought it would be better for you guys to get to know each other better before this.' She said, obviously losing patience and confidence.

'So..' I murmured.

'We'll move in together temporarily, Rin.' Mother gave me a soft smile.

My breath was stuck in my throat, as shock shook my entire train of thought. My eyes unconsciously moved to meet Rinto's, whose expressionless gaze was directed towards the floor.

'What do you think?' Shiyou moved closer to look at both of us in the eyes, his face forming into a reassuring, sympathetic smile.

I looked down, unable to hold his gaze.

His eyes seemed to impale me. As if physically forcing me to say what he wanted to hear me say.

I kicked myself under the table. What was I thinking?

Shiyou was a gentleman. He had definitely proven himself understanding and friendly tonight, and I believed in his sincerity, right? But I couldn't betray my feelings. I was nervous, dreading a meeting with some people I didn't know, fearing the fact that mother would leave us behind in her pursue of happiness.

I wanted to do my best to help her achieve it, so as to become part of it.

This was something I could not do before.

But I couldn't form any words of reassurance.

'When will we meet?' My eyes widened as I heard Rinto speak.

He had now lifted his gaze, icy blue eyes staring right into Shiyou's hazel ones.

'This may sound hasty, but I was hoping it could be next week.. I've already started packing the necessary stuff. It's just a month, it won't be too long. It's just to get you used to them, since we will be moving in together permanently soon, and-' Mother stopped speaking reluctantly.

'Ok. ' Rinto cut in shortly.

I took a deep breath. Rinto had accepted this. And I must learn to accept change too.

I closed my eyes, then snapped them open, moving myself closer to Rinto, pulling on his sleeve.

He squeezed my arm in response, though his face remained expressionless.

'Yeah, that sounds good.' I spoke carefully, voice strangely steady.

And for the first time in several months, mother had given us a warm smile.

A radiant smile. A smile filled with a long lost warmth. A smile tinged with slight regret.

A truly proud smile.

* * *

We got out of the car, as Rinto moved to the back to get the luggage. I stood there, gazing at the house ahead of us.

It was huge.

Huge compared to the small house we had before.

But moderately big, perhaps..

'Karin!' We heard Shiyou's voice, as mother turned around to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

I grimaced internally.

I was still not used to this change.

Behind him, came a boy and a girl.

Obviously Shiyou's children.

I scooted next to Rinto, who clicked his tongue in dissaproval.

'It's hot, get away from me.' He hissed.

'It's fucking still winter! Hot?' I snapped quietly in reply.

He nudged me away gently as Shiyou's children came closer.

At a first glance, they looked like twins, the boy towering over her.

Both faces were hauntingly similar, one feminine, the other more boyish. They had lighter hair than their father, the girl with long, wavy gold hair sleek down her waist. The boy had unkempt, tangled, slightly long hair, untidy but natural looking.

And their faces were stunning.

Both had very pronounced features, and they could undoubtedly become models without trying. The girl had long eyelashes and vibrant blue eyes, and the boy's gaze was icy. Whilst the girl had prompted herself to give us a radiant smile, the boy instead looked searchingly at us without emotion. He nodded in greeting, but said nothing.

I flinched, unable to meet either pair of those piercing blue eyes.

'My name is SeeU. It's nice to meet you.' The girl's voice was sweet and smooth, like warm honey. She offered me a warm hand. I took it shyly.

'Me too.. I'm -'

'Rin.' She finished for me, her angelic face turning to meet my eyes. 'I've heard about you from father.'

I gulped, as Rinto turned away. My eyes travelled to gaze at the boy searchingly.

He stared back at me, unflinching, completely expressionless.

'Oh! This is my brother SeeWoo. Sorry, he's had a bad day, so he's not speaking much..' SeeU laughed gently.

I gave her a grateful smile, then moved my eyes back to the boy, whose gaze connected to mine almost immediately.

I nodded in acknowledgement nervously.

Suddenly, he broke off the gaze. I looked back in alarm.

Shiyou was standing right behind me. He immediately put up a smile.

Mother was nowhere to be seen. I gave him a hasty smile back. Then I turned around, to see SeeWoo looking at me.

No.

His eyes were unfocused.

He was looking _behind me._

I swung my head around, unusually agitated.

Shiyou had turned around, to help move some luggage out the car. My eyes followed his movements.

I turned back to SeeWoo, whose expressionless face concealed an shadowed gaze.

His eyes were shielding a shadow of warning.

* * *

That's it! I tried to update this chapter as soon as possible right after seeing the review. Thank you so much for the review and feedback, I really appreciated it! Sorry if the single speech marks are bothering any readers.. I just can't get used to double ones... Shiyou and Karin aren't vocaloids, they're just original characters I've made.. Sorry about that.. But SeeU and SeeWoo (SeeU genderbend) are! Sorry if the chapter was too long or boring, but I hope you liked it, and please leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter Seven:

'This is the kitchen.' SeeU gestured behind me.

'Oh. Wow.'

'Please come up the stairs. I will show you the bedrooms and where you will sleep, Rin.'

She was very polite.

Overly polite, perhaps. So polite that I could almost find it disturbing. Almost.

'Rin?' She smiled pleasantly.

'Oh sorry!' I called out, rushing up next to her.

We moved up the stairs strangely slowly, and then turned left to find ourselves into a new corridor. The house was big.

'This is my room.' She pointed at the bedroom right next to the stairs, and clicked open the pearly white door.

I stared.

It was a very tidy, sweet smelling room, and was clearly well cared for. It was also quite feminine, and cute, the wallpaper patter tinged a light, warm yellow. There was a huge bookshelf by the side of her bed, and piles of novels on top of her desk. She was obviously a reader.

There were two open windows at one side of the bedroom, with peach pink curtains flowing with the wind. My eyes travelled to explore the smaller details of the place, such as the painting of an apple on the wall, a piece of a beige paper hidden under her bed, a photograph of -

Then she closed the door.

I blinked.

'And that is your room.' She pointed directly straight forwards, the room next to the end of the corridor. 'Rinto will have to sleep downstairs in the guestroom though... Could you please tell him when you see him again?' She asked softly.

'Oh. Ok. Thanks.' I replied awkwardly as I met her piercing eyes.

'Please don't mention it. We will soon be family.' She smiled sweetly.

* * *

I clicked the door to my bedroom open carefully. It was quite dark, as I fumbled for the lights absent mindedly.

The lightbulb was strangely dim. I peered into the contents of the room. It was bigger compared to my miniature one before. There was a double bed at the corner of the bedroom, a big desk, an empty bookshelf, and a closet. There was one big window, with the same peach pink curtains, facing outwards to meet a balcony.

I took a deep breath. It was definitely an impressive bedroom.

'You like it.'

I swung around, surprised.

SeeWoo was standing in the doorway, half of his body shielded by the door.

'Y-yes. It's great, compared to my own bedroom.' I replied politely.

He had the same sort of piercing eyes his sister had.

Both icy, as if they could see through your thoughts. But SeeU's gaze had felt more empty. SeeWoo's eyes were like silent daggers.

'My father...' He started suddenly.

'Yes?'

'My father does not like children.' He said calmly.

'What?'I corrected my apparent bluntness. 'I mean, sorry?'

'He doesn't really want to keep children in the house.'

'... you would consider me a child, then..'

' _He_ considers you a child.'

I was slightly annoyed, and embarrassed.

'Oh.. um... I'm actually 15 though... Besides, aren't you like, close to my age?'

'Me too.' He replied, still expressionless.

'What?'

'My sister, your brother, you, myself... We are all considered to be children. '

'Your sister is eighteen.'

'A child.' He said explicitly.

I laughed hollowly.

'Well, I guess it depends on the person's point of view, of course. I mean, technically we're not of age yet. Your sister is like, only just of age..? I think that's fine though. I mean, it's understandable for adults to see us as children even if we'rd already adolescents heading for adulthood, but..'

'Age doesn't matter.' He cut through promptly. 'Father finds it difficult not to see anyone younger than himself as a child.'

'So age does matter.'

'Not if you get in his way.'

'What?'

' _Kids get in the way of my marriage. Kids are a burden._ He thinks that often.' He stated simply.

'I'm sorry?' What was his point?

As if reading my mind, he paused as he opened his mouth to say something. Then he stopped. Then he looked straight at me, with his eyes glaring straight into mine.

I didn't want to look away, but it was hard not to, as I fumbled with my fingers as I stared into his eyes. I breathed inaudibly.

'Please be careful. My father likes your mother a lot. He treasures privacy.'

'Um.. that's good to hear.' I smiled feebly.

I tensed up, afraid he might suddenly hit me for not being truthful, or something like that. Instead, he pushed the door gently away, and walked into the room properly.

'You are slower to realise things than your brother.' He grinned slightly, the first smile he had ever offered me.

'Uh...'

'Well, you just aren't as blunt as him, I guess.' He said thoughtfully. 'The truth is, you already know what I'm trying to say already, right?'

I blinked hard.

Yes.

I did know what he was saying.

That Shiyou didn't like us, because we were a burden to his romance.

And SeeWoo was hinting consequences if we disobeyed him.

Ominous.

I looked up.

Strangely, I could not doubt his words.

'Yes. Your father plans to monopolize mother, and we should not be disturbing him.' I stated simply.

He said nothing, and I went on.

'But I don't know if he has the right to monopolize her yet.'

'The right?'

'Is he a good or bad man?'

'...'

'Neither?'

'I don't know.'

I sighed. He nodded to me politely.

'Father told me to get you downstairs for dinner.' He had suddenly reverted to a business-like, emotionless manner. I gaped at his change of attitude, his annoyingly handsome face betraying no sort of thought, completely blank.

'Oh, right.'

He turned away, as I stood there motionless.

* * *

We walked down the school ramp together today.

Me and Len.

And Miku.

She had tagged along as soon as Len had turned up at my classroom to find me. I suppose Len liked talking to her too. Miku was a complete chatterbox. She always had this charm within every word she spoke, a charm which made her cute at some times, fierce at other times, and sexy at another.

'I think that would be great, right Len?'

She was blushing feebly, her teal eyes swerving nervously from side to Len, side to Len.

'Yeah, that sounds good.' Len offered her a smile.

Her face had turned tomato red, flushing in embarrassment and visible joy. She looked down, away from Len, to the floor.

I guess she really liked him.

'R-Rin!' She turned to me desperately to hide her flustered face. 'So... How did you find the history test?'

'Um... Good.' I laughed lightly.

I didn't have a history test.

She had overlooked this. I wasn't in her history class.

'Really? It was so hardd-' she whined, feigning a casual tone, but cheeks beet red.

'Well, I'm not really sure about some answers...' I lied. 'And you, Len?'

Miku's neck snapped back to meet Len in a second.

Len looked like he were about to say something, but closed his mouth as an odd expression had dominated his eyebrows.

'Wait, Rin... You don't have history with us, right?'

'Um... I-'

I stopped. I stared.

In front of me stood SeeWoo.

SeeWoo.

He nodded at me in acknowledgement, expressionless. I gave him a feeble wave in return.

'Rin?' I felt Len's hand pat me on the shoulder

'Who's that?' Miku whispered, moving next to me.

'It's my stepbrother SeeWoo.' I snapped quietly back.

Len already knew about the remarriage and the temporary cohabitation. Miku didn't. But she didn't seem to care.

She was ogling at SeeWoo, who was wearing the school uniform of his school. Presumably the school SeeU also went to.

'Father couldn't get here to get you home. So he told me to get you.' SeeWoo gave me a dim, knowing look.

'Oh really?' I was not surprised. Somehow, I had known Shiyou would never come to drive us home.

That would be troublesome for him, after all.

Especially after knowing what SeeWoo had confirmed the night before.

'Hello,' I looked up blankly at the speaker. ' I'm Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother.'

He bowed slightly formally.

SeeWoo nodded.

'My name is SeeWoo. I will be your sister's brother soon.' His tone was icy, yet his gaze held no malice.

Emotionless.

As always.

'Um... I'm Hatsune Miku.' Miku suddenly spoke, visibly flustered.

I could definitely admit, these two guys were hot.

Len was definitely attractive, and friendly. He was pretty cute..

SeeWoo too. A pretty boy.

Miku's preferences? Pretty boys.

And her favourite one...

'Well, Len, don't you need to catch the bus? I'll go with you.' She waved cheerily, still blushing slightly.

Len turned to meet my own gaze, his blue eyes reflecting slight concern. I smiled at him.

He turned away, and hurried next to Miku in a second.

'Bye Rin!'

'Bye Miku.'

I blinked.

...

'That's your brother?' I swung around to face SeeWoo. He had a smirk on his face.

Not expressionless anymore..

'Yeah.' I affirmed, tone slightly challenging.

'You look alike.' He commented politely, smirk still not leaving his cheeks. His messy goldish blonde locks fell into his eyes as he turned to start walking again.

'Well, we are twins..'

'Not identical.'

'Uh-huh.' I answered to his statement meekly.

We walked across the road to face a parking lot. He had pulled out his phone and started swiping on its screen. SeeWoo had already started turning to the left until he suddenly stopped. I bumped into him clumsily, and mumbled a muffled sorry.

He didn't reply.

His face was blank, eyes empty, fixated on the phone screen. His mouth was agape, as if suddenly remembering something important, and he had almost dropped his mobile phone.

'W-What's wrong?'

I could see a flash of frustration and horror escape his gaze, which quickly reverted to the usual, hollow look. He had somehow managed to meet my searching eyes, and hold the eye contact confidently.

When he spoke, his voice was steady.

'Nothing.'

His tone was decisive.

I didn't know him well, but I could instantly understand.

He was telling me to shut up.

He broke off the warning stare abruptly, and then looked to the side, his unkempt hair partially shielding his face.

He then turned around to continue walking, without a second glance behind him.

But I didn't miss the emotion behind his eyes.

The pupils were dilated. His brow was tense. He was biting his lip.

Fear.

He was afraid of something.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter. Sorry it's late. This one actually took me quite a long time to write, and to be honest I'm not too proud of it. But through this most of Rin's new family members have been introduced properly, and the story will hopefully advance more then. Either ways, I hope you liked the chapter, and please leave a review to tell me what you thought of it and the story for now. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter 8:

I looked at Neru.

She was ignoring me.

I could tell.

Did I do something?

Neru always got mad for everything. One day she was nice, and another day she wasn't.

Nice to me?

Not particularly.

But I knew her better than anyone could know myself. Her mannerisms, her reactions, her body language, I could read them all.

It wasn't hard. Neru doesn't know how much her expressions betray her true feelings, despite her sugar coated words.

There was an outbreak of conversation as Una, Miku and Luka entered the room, followed by Haku and Miki.

Neru's eyes flicked away to the air, as she spoke coldly in response to Una's teasing. She half rolled her eyes, and quickly hid the barely visible motion by a forced smile. I listened on, observant of her reactions, especially her eyes.

They flicked from side to side, unable to meet another, slipping away into blank bitterness each time someone spoke.

She was jealous.

But of whom?

There was an outbreak of laughter. Miku clapped her hands together loudly, cackling at the corner. Neru's eyes travelled to glare at her.

I knew that expression. It was her bitch face.

So it was Miku.

And the reason could only be-

'Miku?'

I looked up. Neru had spoken up suddenly, her commanding voice dominating over all others.

'Yes?'

'Are you dating anyone?'

Ah..There it was. This was the start.

'No?'

'Oh really.' She smiled sweetly. 'It's because you seem to be really close to Len, you know?'

I gulped. Miku was blushing brightly.

'Well... Does it look like that?'

'Yeah! You guys look like you're practically dating.'

'Really? Well, we're not, but...'

'You like him.' Neru cut through softly, eyes steely.

I looked up in surprise to Neru's unnaturally blunt comment.

Out of curiosity. I knew the answer.

But I swerved my eyes instantly to meet Miku's dreamy teal ones.

'Y-yes..' Miku's face was completely red, though her eyes were gleaming with joy.

She didn't know.

She didn't know about Neru's attraction to Len.

There was a silence.

Then commotion broke out as Luka and Una started teasing, whilst Haku had marched straight towards Miku to hug her warmly.

I smiled lightly.

I wasn't happy.

Of course, I didn't really care much about Miku's crushes. But when the crush came to be my brother...

I could not bring myself to support her.

And Neru was certainly not pleased.

Her smile was forced. Our eyes met for a second.

She grabbed my hand roughly, and pulled me away from the group, into the school building.

'What do you think?'

I looked to the floor, unable to meet her eyes.

'She's liked him for quite a long time now...'

She looked perturbed at my answer, but a slight blush had crept up her cheeks.

'What do you think?' Her voice had become forceful, agitated. I stared at her calmly, as a pang of pity struck my chest hard.

I by my lip. Ignoring the nagging feeling in my chest, I opened my mouth hesitantly.

'I think it's fine. They'd make a great couple.' I laughed dryly. I couldn't even believe my own words.

I looked up to Neru, to meet a pair of tear-filled eyes.

'Y-yeah. That's right.' She looked away awkwardly, pretending to pull up her skirt neatly. 'I thought so too. I just thought, since you're usually very attatched to your brother, so you might be a little uncomfortable about it.'

I smiled meekly. So it was now blamed on me.

But I could not ignore the words she had spoken.

Uncomfortable?

I was uncomfortable about it.

Attatched to my brother?

Perhaps before the divorce. But now?

'It's fine for me.. Thank you.'

I met her poisonous gaze, as the tears threatened to drop from her eyes. She couldn't hide her tears any longer, and I couldn't pretend I hadn't seen them either.

'Neru! What's wrong?' I cried out, expression twisting into concern.

Genuine concern.

Sympathy.

It was as if I shared that pain with her.

But I couldn't face it properly.

* * *

'You seem troubled.'

Xin Hua nodded at me lightly. I smiled in response.

'It's fine.'

'Is it because of Miku and your brother?'

I looked up at her earnest eyes. Haku had probably told her.

'...'

'What do you feel about it?'

'It's a great idea.' I spoke monotously. She looked at me blankly.

'How do you feel about it?' She repeated calmly.

Her eyes were on me, breaking me, cracking my resolve into small pieces.

I couldn't ignore the strange feeling in my stomach each time I thought of Len and Miku hooking up. I didn't like Len romantically. I mean, he's my brother. I would definitely not want to be his girlfriend. That was a no-no.

What was this?

'Confused.' I answered, after a lot of thought.

'Understandable.'

I laughed. She offered no smile in return.

'Rin..'

'Yeah?'

'What had happened between you and the girls in our group?'

'Huh?'

'I've noticed.. You're sort of.. distant.'

My eyes shot up. Xin Hua was looking at me with her warm, reddish purple eyes. They concealed hesitation, but they reflected my insecurity.

I swallowed slowly.

'I'm just kind of introverted, you know? I mean, I can't really start up a conversation or continue one. I mean, you should know, right?' I suggested in a friendly manner.

'Yes.'

'I'm more of a listener, I think.'

This much was true. I could listen and remember every single important detail from any conversation. I could analyse and understand all ulterior motives.

I was definitely a listener.

'Really? What made you so?'

I stared at her. She was suggesting that something had caused me to stop speaking. She was trying to expose what she supposed to be my deepest secrets.

There are none.

'Nothing. Honestly, nothing had ever happened between us, Xin Hua.' I looked to the floor.

Then I felt her embrace. She hugged me tight, as I subconsciously moved my hands to embrace her back. A warmth had filled my chest as she had swooped down and carressed my back gently.

'You need confidence. That's all.'

Insecurity.

I was distant because of insecurity? Because of the fear of getting exposed. Because of the fear of being hated. Because of the fear of being betrayed.

She was half wrong, half right.

If confidence was really what I lacked, please give me some.

If only it were so easily obtained.

* * *

'You are late.' Shiyou stated coldly.

'I'm very sorry! I forgot my phone, so I had to get back and get it, so-'

'And meanwhile you have kept the whole family waiting for you to come home.' He cut in, eyes meeting mine icily.

'... Sorry..'

'You will soon find that punctuality is a highly respected and followed rule that runs in my household, Rin.'

'Yes..'

'I will not tolerate this again.'

'Yes.'

'The next time you are late for more that ten minutes, I will punish you properly. This time, I'll let you off.'

'Thank you, Mr Shiyou...'

'Thank you father.'

'Thank you father.' I repeated.

'Return to your room immediately after dinner. You will not be allowed to leave the house tomorrow since you broke your promise to arrive early today. Consider this not a punishment, but a lesson to learn.' He said calmly.

'I understand.'

I could feel SeeU's eyes on me. I flushed as Rinto's blue eyes met mine. It was a gaze of complaint. He was more than unhappy. And SeeWoo was staring at me slowly, expression grim. He had a black eye, and his left eyelid was heavily swollen.

Mother still sat there in her seat, not saying anything, just eating her food calmly. She showed no objection. There wasn't much objection to make, either. Rules were rules.

I'll be able to adapt to them easily. After all, wasn't changing myself to suit others all I have done up until now? I apologised politely. Shiyou offered me a warm smile, gesturing for me to sit down, his commanding demeanour disintegrating in an instant.

His warm honey eyes had never left me. I could feel him staring. A challenging stare.

I excused myself as soon as I had finished the meal.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! I'm really sorry to have updated this late, and I'll really try and update the story as soon as possible. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and the current storyline! I'd really appreciate some feedback! Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter Nine:

'Rin!'

The moment I opened the door to the classroom I was pulled by the wrist aggressively away to the girls' toilet. By Neru. I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off when she suddenly stopped and shoved me into an empty cubicle.

'Len! Kagamine Len!'

I stared at her contorted face filled with anger, and sorrow. Tears had begun to form at the corners of her eyes, as she slammed her hand onto the wall in frustration.

'What's wrong with Len?' I spoke quietly, unsure what to expect.

'Miku!' Her voice was unsteady, as overflowing tears began to shower her flushed cheeks in bulging drops.

'M-Miku..?' The name had rolled of my tongue in uncertainty. Foreboding. Ominous foreboding. Of sorrow.

'Th- They're going out.'

Her words had resonated deeply within my mind.

I sucked in an inaudible breath.

Then I blinked.

Going out?

Len and Miku?

Going out?

Dating?

Dating.

Miku and Len. Len and Miku.

I closed my eyes.

Then I opened them slowly to meet the floor.

'What do we do? How can we-'

'What can we do?' I had spoken before realising it, voice wobbling, expression pulled together stiffly. 'I'm glad. For them..' I added as an afterthought.

Insincere.

Neru's expression seemed to use melted into a breakdown, as she began to run her eyes frantically and wheeze in agitation. She was sobbing, hard, as she turned her back to me to hide it.

'I liked him first! I-I liked him way earlier than that bitch, and s-she, s-she... I liked him before she liked him! I-' She had fallen to the floor in agony, fingers crossed over her hair, ruffled and tangled.

The sound of crackling fire had invaded my sense of hearing as I felt the thorns of her words pierce my chest hard. Neru's crush on Len was no secret; the only person that didn't know about this would probably be Len himself.

And it hurt just to watch her cling at her own chest for air as she wept. My vision was blurring.

My eyes were clouded with confusion, still unable to process what had just been heard. Len and Miku were going out. Miku, the girl who had once been one of my best friends. Len, the boy who had once been my everything.

What were they to me now?

'Rin! You don't want this, right? You hate this too, right?'

I looked down at Neru's pale face, drenched with tears, as she wheezed for a steady breath.

'It's fine.' My breath was stuck at my throat. I was unable to say more.

Neru's face crumbled and she lost the little composure she had kept, bawling in despair. I was motionless.

I couldn't even bring myself to comfort her, to kneel beside her, to rub her gently on her back, to whisper reassuring words.

I left the toilet without a word.

* * *

'Len.'

'Rin!' He swung around, grinning lightly.

Behind him was a flash of teal hair. Miku.

And behind her stood Mikuo.

'Can we talk for a second?' I chose my words carefully, aware that Miku was staring.

'Sure.'

He made no motion to move. I sighed, exasperated.

'Privately please.'

His eyes betrayed bewilderness and annoyance as he followed me. Miku was staring. Hard.

We turned to the door and left the room, outside to the empty playground.

'What's up?'

'You're going out with Miku, I heard.'

He immediately flushed. I scoffed internally.

'Yeah. I am..'

There was a pause, as I clenched my teeth in deep thought.

'Miku.'

'Y-yes?'

'How did it start? Your relationship?'

'She, uh... Confessed to me the other day.. So I accepted.' He looked at me with uncertainty, blush still apparent on his cheeks.

'And you accepted.' I repeated, hands clenching.

'Yeah?'

I looked to the ground, and took a deep breath. A deep, deep breath.

'What do you like about her?'

Len rubbed his messy blonde hair carefully, eyes lost in thought, though visibly flustered. His mouth was half open, his brows furrowed in confusion.

'Well... She's funny, and easy to talk with. And she's friendly and cute, I guess. And you're friends with her, too..' He added as an afterthought.

Friends...

This girl who had once been my best friend three years ago.

This girl who had abandoned me three years ago.

This girl who had ignored me, ostracized me, looked down on me for three years.

This girl who had been sucked into the illusion of popularity, who had changed, who had lost interest in old friends, and had left them to pursue new one.

This girl who would no longer acknowledge me truthfully to be one of her friends.

Just another girl to be taken advantage of, she often thought.

Just another girl who would follow me around, she would always think.

Just another social parasite, she knows.

'She's not my friend.'

'Huh?'

'She doesn't think I'm her friend.'

'What? No! That's not-'

'I don't either.'

'What?'

I looked up from the floor, and met Len's eyes. They were confused, whirling with unidentified thoughts. When I spoke, I spoke with finality.

'We are not friends. We have not been friends for years.'

The moment the words had rolled off my tongue, I regretted it. I couldn't have said this.

My true feelings. They had been exposed.

'D-Don't worry about that. Sorry, that was stupid of me.. Haha.. I'm just a little annoyed at Miku, that's all. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm-'

'You want me to break up with Miku?'

I stared at him blankly. What?

'I'm sorry?'

'Do you want me to break up with Miku?' He repeated slowly, expression indifferent.

My eyes widened. Break up? What?

Miku and Len.

My former best friend, and someone who had once been my everything.

Break up?

Len was staring right at me, unblinking. I could feel his piercing gaze, which I dared not meet. He knew. He knew what I truly wanted. He could see through me, as if my feelings and emotions were an open book. He could always recognise my inner turmoil. He could always understand my physical reactions, however much I try to hide them.

I was afraid.

So afraid of him.

So afraid of someone taking him away from me. My only pillar of support. The only one who could truly read me as who I was. That one and only person who had given me inspiration, support and encouragement for the past few suffocating years. He had been family.

But he was no longer family anymore.

And I was scared to lose him. Scared to lose him to what had been my bet friend a few years ago. Scared he would leave without turning back. There was no familial bond between us anymore. He can leave me as he pleased.

'No.' I spoke firmly, with strength. As much as I resented Miku's actions, I could not interfere. I couldn't deny their mutual feelings, after all...right?

Len's gaze met mine.

And I froze.

Those were not eyes of relief. They were not eyes of sympathy.

They were eyes of indifference, narrowed eyes of irony.

He did not understand me.

'Oh. That's good.' His stare had become icy yet tinged with anger. Then he directed a meanful expression to my shock. 'After all, I would've said no had you said yes.'

An inaudible gasp had escaped my throat.

Len looked at me without flinching, and continued.

'If you have any grudge towards Miku, if you guys have any problems in between you, please solve it as soon as possible.'

His face softened as I caught his meaning; make up with Miku.

I scoffed.

Rather audibly.

Len looked surprised.

I said nothing more.

Make up with Miku? How am I supposed to make up with someone when I wasn't in a fight with her in the first place?

We grew distant, that's all.

That's all.

She changed, and I changed too.

'Rin- what-'

'I'll go now.' I cut through him, seething, yet at a loss of what more to say.

'Wait-'

'Then don't break up with Miku. Bye.' I turned away, and fast walked away.

Then I stopped.

'Speak to Neru.'

'What?'

'Neru.'

And then I ran away.

With a heavy heart, and growing desperation, I ran away.

Anger. Anger directed to Len. Anger directed to Miku. Anger directed to mother. Anger directed to father. Anger directed towards all my false friends. Anger directed towards myself.

I could vaguely remember me singing a nursery rhyme with Miku a few years ago.

 _It's raining it's pouring_

 _The old man is snoring_

 _He bumped his head and_

 _Went to bed and_

 _Couldn't get up in the morning_

I had everything back then. I had lost everything now.

I was lonely.

* * *

That was a long chapter to write! I don't know about it, but I hope the story's pace has quickened more now.. I'm sorry about updating so late.. It's been a busy week, and will be a busy week so... I guess I'll update this soon though. I hope.

Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you're enjoying it right now! Please leave a review to tell me about what you thought of the chapter! I'd really appreciate your opinions and advice. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter Ten:

I was depressed, to say the least.

The house had been empty when I got home. Where was mother? And SeeU and SeeWoo? Were they still at school? I fumbled with my bag to extract my phone. I knew Rinto was still at school; he had to do an exam he had missed the other day. But for the house to be deserted without notice? It was queer.

Scrolling down my contacts list, I stopped at Len's name. I was still strongly irritated. And unhappy.

Then I stopped at SeeWoo's name.

I started typing a message swiftly.

 _Hey- sorry if I'm bothering you.. The house is empty.. Are you guys still at school?_

Was it too awkward? Abrupt? I didn't know. I just struck the send button absent mindedly. Len's words were still resonating in my head...

The reply had come strangely quickly. Was he already on his phone? Or was he already expecting this message?

 _Yeah, I guess my father forgot to mention it to you. SeeU's in the hospital again._

I stared at his message blankly. Hospital? Why?

 _Wait what? Hospital? what happened?_

He replied almost immediately with a call. I picked it up hastily.

'Hello? What happened to SeeU?' I asked, voice tense.

'Dont worry about it. She's fine. It happens often.'

'...What happens often?'

'She gets some panic attacks now and then.'

'What?' I was startled. More than startled. It had never struck me that someone as perfect and cheerful as SeeU actually had some other health problems.

'Yeah. It's not too bad this time. It's fine. I think I'll get home today quite late, sorry. SeeU's gonna stay overnight at the hospital just in case, and I think I will too. But I'll be going home to get some clothes for her, so yeah.'

'No no! Don't worry about it! I mean, I'll bring you the clothes, you don't need to get home. I mean, I need to check on her anyways. Could you tell me the hospital?'

'Is it okay?'

'It's fine!'

'I'll send you the hospital address.'

'Yeah.'

There was a pause.

'Thanks Rin.'

I blinked. I was flushed. It had sounded odd on SeeWoo's part. Unexpectedly warm from someone who tended to be so emotionless.

'D-don't worry about it!' I stuttered, stunned.

'...Thanks. Well... See you.'

'Bye.'

There was a click. And I smiled, ever so slightly, still fazed by the conversation with Len.

* * *

By the time I had finished checking on SeeU, and had gone home, it was already well past nine o'clock. I had forgotten to tell Rinto.

Crap.

'Rinto..?'

I stared at the shoe cupboard. Where were his school shoes?

He wasn't back.

I froze.

Fumbling with my phone, I typed in his number impatiently, unusually tense. I had wanted to speak to him, if not just see and hear him, after the argument with Len today. But he was nowhere to be found.

The phone had rung for quite a few times, until-

'Hello?'

'Rinto? Where are you?'

'Oh. Um... At Mikuo's place. Sorry, forgot to tell you.'

I froze. He had forgotten to tell me.

He had forgotten to tell me he was about to hang out with some friend of his for the night. He had forgotten to mention this detail; it had totally escaped his mind. Ironic. Pathetic.

He had forgotten about me.

'...'

'Look, sorry Rin. It was a busy week, I guess it just didn't click with me... I should've told you, I would've had I remembered.'

'It's fine' my voice was clipped.

'Sorry.'

'Don't apologize. I don't own you.' I sounded bitter. I felt bitter.

'Rin...'

'No no. Just go. Off running with Mikuo. Have fun.' I cut through him, strangely irritated and vocal about my feelings.

'What the hell? Rin, what's up with you?'

'No nothing.' My voice was steely and accusing.

'Dude, I don't have to tell you all of my plans of the week you know? It's boring for you, it's boring for me.'

Something had snapped in me. I couldn't stop my mouth.

'I would never tell you that speaking to you was boring.' My tone was fierce, and forceful.

'I never said that!'

'Oh really? Are you having fun then? Talking with me?'

'What the fuck? What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing's wrong with me, for fuck's sake! You're the one who's at wrong here!' I had unknowingly raised my voice in clear irritation and outburst.

'The hell? I'm at wrong? I've already apologised, what do you want me to do? I really forgot, man. He only just reminded me today!'

'An apology will solve everything, damn that's cheap.'

'Well what do you want me to do?' He had also raised his voice now, tone dripping with sarcasm and scorn.

'I don't know! Think! Why don't you just think about it? Maybe use your brain for something, at least? Maybe just remember some excuses to satisfy me? Oh wait, you've forgotten them right? Since it's damn boring to talk to me, and its damn boring to spend time with me, and it's damn boring to ask me how I feel!' I shouted, voice trembling with emotion.

'Rin, you need to get off of me! I never fu-'

'Oh! It's that again! _I'm_ the one at wrong here. I'm the one getting all touchy and salty about stuff you've never said. I'm the one who's over thinking, over reacting, over _feeling!_ Since when have you cared, though? Since when have you even bothered to-'

'Rin, you need to fucking stop.'

'Stop what? I cried challengingly.

'Stop fucking dictating my life and do something about your own!'

I froze.

Tears had welled up in my eyes, and had realisation had clogged up my throat, suffocating my train of thought.

It hurt.

His words cut sharper than knives.

But the fact that they were truthful words, the fact that they had truly come from Rinto's heart had hurt more than ever.

And the fact that Rinto had spoken no other thing than the truth and completely shattered me.

What was I doing with my life?

What was I doing to my family?

'What can I do?' My voice had come out softer than a whisper, inaudible. Rinto could not have heard it, and he continued rambling on.

'The world doesn't fucking revolve around your life story. Move on! You're falling behind! No one will wait for you to catch up! Instead of pulling other people back to match your pace, how about changing yourself first to adapt to these changes first? Stop dragging people into your freaking personal problems- frankly, no one really gives a shit about them. This is not a story. You are not driving the main storyline. Stop it! Just stop being so fucking self centered and take a look around you! What the hell!'

'I've never felt I was a-'

'You've never felt? Well you sure act like one! Like a diva! Like a queen! What more should I do to satisfy you? What more do you want?'

'I don't want-'

'You demand others to change for yourself. Have you ever felt the need to change yourself for others? You're selfish. You're pathetic. Stop it.'

You're selfish. You're pathetic.

Stop it.

He was right.

He had absolutely nailed it.

I was unprepared to change, yet I felt everyone had to change for me.

I was selfish. I was pathetic.

I was to be pitied.

Stop.

The tears were overflowing. Despite the truthfulness of Rinto's words, despite all the familial love I held for him, I was stunned into anger and denial.

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

'Ri-'

I ended the phone call.

Breathing hard.

* * *

'Rin?' Xin Hua was looking at me worriedly.

'Yes?'

'Are you ok? You don't look really good.'

'It's fine. I didn't sleep much last night.'

'Really? Why?'

'...'

Xin Hua took a deep breath.

'I want you to know, Rin, that no matter what happens, I will always be there when you want to talk to me. I can't guarantee advice, I can't guarantee I will be able to help, but I can absolutely guarantee that I will support you to the end. Please remember this. Please trust me when you are ready to.' She peered into my eyes. Tears had welled up in my own eyes in an instant, and I blinked them hastily away. She smiled gently, and nipped my cheek playfully.

'I think-'

Her sentence was cut off by a sudden voice.

'Miku..? Is Neru here?'

I froze. Len. It was Len's voice, no doubt.

'Yes?' Neru had spoken up, her voice unsteady and unsure.

'I'd like to talk to you...' He looked up searchingly.

'...sure.' Neru was flushed, but remained unmoving.

'Like, outside, maybe?'

'O-oh!' She then paused, warily. 'What for?'

Len laughed dryly, scratching his head gently.

I dreaded what he was about to say next.

'Dont worry, like, I mean,' I sucked in a tense breath. '-my sister told me to speak to you. Like, you might have something to say to me or something..?'

I was broken. Frozen in shock and fear.

Len and his big fat mouth.

I could feel Neru's fiery hot eyes scorching my skin, her expression full of venom.

* * *

Phew! That's it! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry about the swearing in the chapter... But thanks so much for the reviews! I really loved reading them, and it made me start writing this chapter almost immediately. Sorry about the late update, I was really busy this week, but after this I think I'll be able to update much more frequently. Thank you! I hope you guys liked the chapter, and once again, please leave a review! The chapters might be published faster if you leave one (hint hint cough). I really love reading the reviews and advice the readers offer me, so thank you so much! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter Eleven:

I gulped hard. Neru had already left the room with then for five minutes. I had no idea what more to say, or do.

Xin Hua had been silent, next to me. She was staring intently in space, as if in a trance.

Then she tapped me gently on my shoulder.

'What's happened?' She was obviously referring to Neru and Len.

'...You know Miku's dating Len, right?'

'Yes.' She paused cautiously.

'Well...I-I don't know..' I suddenly backtracked my words, unsure whether to trust Xin Hua or not. I had been close to blurring out all my worries, my feelings, my observations. Would she tell someone else? I could not take this risk.

What if she turned against me?

'Rin...' She looked into my eyes, as I averted them hastily.

I expected her to be annoyed, angry even.

But she had just rubbed my back gently, then whispered softly to excuse herself to the bathroom.

I clenched my fists.

What was I doing? Why couldn't I just try and trust one of the only people supporting me right now?

* * *

'Kagamine Rin.'

I swung around. I knew that voice. That seething, angry, furious tone.

Neru.

'..Hey.' I tried my best to smile at her. She scowled. Her eyes were red and swollen.

She had been crying.

'Why would you do that?' She shouted, as I flinched.

'I-I don't-'

'Stop messing with my own affairs, you bitch!' She slammed her hands onto the desk, as a wave of guilty anger washed through my mind.

'Your brother-' She let out a gasp. '-Len- he rejected me! He rejected me!' She gestured wildly, wheezing in her tears.

I flinched. Then I looked down at my feet.

'I'm sorry...'

She scoffed.

'Sorry? You mean to tell me you're _sorry_? Out of all things you couldve said, you tried to offer me some sort of half assed apology?' She screeched, losing her composure. 'I've always thought you were a cheating bitch, Rin, you little-'

'What the hell do you want me to say? I did what I thought would be best for you!'

'Best for you, you mean! You just wanted to see some other slug get wiped off onto the floor after your failure with Miku. Well, guess what? He fucking told me he was dating Miku, he couldn't fucking date me! Happy? We both lost to the great Hatsune Miku! Happy? You incestuous bitch!'

Incestuous?

Did I seem incestuous in their eyes?

Did they think my attachment to Len was because of sexual feelings for him?

Incest?

Tears had unknowingly welled up in my own eyes.

'Don't fucking cry, Rin! You're making yourself look like a victim here!' She shouted, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

'I'm not! I'm not crying.' I protested, hiding my face, keeping my voice steady yet aggressive.

She offered no reply. There was silence, as I looked up.

To see her marching towards me, palm open, hand outstretched, arm swinging back, and-

Slap.

I touched my burning cheek, the tears falling.

'Fuck you, Rin! Fuck you!' She cried.

My vision was blurred. My fists were clenched. My voice was lost. My legs were numb.

She had stopped shouting. Only her sobs were heard.

There was a pause.

'We're done being friends.' When she spoke, she had adapted a more steady voice, steely cold.

A spark of fury had been ignited to my chest. My emotions of resentment had burst out in a second.

Since when had she been my friend?

Since when had she tried to genuinely support me? Be happy for me? Laugh with me?

Since when had she cared about me? About my feelings? About my opinion?

Since when had she ever prioritised me above others, like I had always prioritised her above myself?

A friend?

She's a piece of shit.

'We were never friends.' I stated plainly, fury echoed through my shaky voice.

She had stopped, and she slapped me again. I took the blow heavily, but looked up in defiant triumph.

'Bitch.' I spat.

Her eyes were narrowed with uncertain viciousness. She couldn't have imagined I would actually be so bold against her. Heck, she probably didn't even recognise my dissatisfaction, let alone predict my actions.

She was so predictable.

And stupid.

I had always been a 'stupid, powerless, bottom-of-the-hierarchy' girl, with nothing but grades to support my social presence. Easy to take advantage of, weak willed, and stupid.

Little did they know who I actually was. The person moulded out by their rash treatment and attitude. The me that I refused to reveal.

Neru opened her mouth, her expression sour and furious, spattered with drying tears.

Then she closed it.

She gave me one last glare of warning, and left the classroom in silence.

I could still hear her sniffing.

I could still feel the numbness on my cheek.

* * *

'What happened to your face?' SeeU looked up, her blue eyes gleaming.

'Nothing much.'

'You got hit.' She spoke shortly.

I let out a tense smile.

'Who hit you?' She asked softly.

'It's not a big deal, just a classmate. An argument.'

'Did you hit her back?'

I looked up instantly, slightly amused, yet slightly perturbed too.

'Nah.. Didn't have the chance to..' I began slowly.

'...' She looked almost angry. But not so much. More like she was annoyed. Irritated. I gulped.

'Are you feeling better now, SeeU?' I asked carefully, meeting her eyes.

'Yeah, sorry for worrying you.'

* * *

'What happened to your face?'

'Your sister asked me the exact same thing, you know?'

'Wow. Interesting fact, thanks.' He rolled his eyes sarcastically. 'Who hit you?'

'Is this sibling telepathy, or just you trying to get on my nerves?'

He let out a small smile. Barely visible.

'So who hit you?' His crooked grin had suddenly appeared, breaking off his facade of masked emotion.

I liked it like this.

The fact that he could feel comfortable enough to express himself when with myself.

'A classmate.' I feigned annoyance.

He moved up to examine my cheek close up. SeeU had already helped treat the swelling earlier on, but with SeeWoo watching it felt as if the swelling had doubled once more.

I still wasn't used to this new family.

'It looks fine.' He decided finally. 'Did you hit her back?'

'I'm serious. Do all brothers like you have similar sets of minds or are they mentally linked together? How do you even know it's a 'her'?'

He laughed.

'Fraternal instincts, you know. It runs in the family.' Then he took a breath. 'We're both worried about you, ok? Don't push yourself too hard.' He added this as an afterthought, suddenly looking away in shyness and embarrassment.

I smiled warmly.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'm really sorry about the late chapter, I know I said I'd post faster with reviews but I really ran out of time to write this one. It was hard to write and organise too.. I don't know, I think it's because it involves Neru. Her personality is harder to write, I guess, since I don't want to exaggerate her traits too much, which feels forced. But thanks for reading this, and I will definitely try and update this soon. Please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid nor it's characters. All characters featured in this fan fiction do not belong to me.**

Chapter Twelve:

I woke up with a start. The alarm was blaring. I winced.

I looked at the time with blurry eyes.

6:30.

I moaned.

It was a fucking Saturday, and I had forgotten to turn off my alarm clock.

I longed to just crawl back under the sheets, and fall asleep, but the sudden sound had woken me up completely.

Yawning, I stood up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

* * *

'Good morning.'

I jumped. I had certainly not expected SeeWoo to be in the kitchen at this time. Much less before me.

'..Hey.' I murmured, still surprised.

He laughed feebly at my reaction, and turned back to the coffee machine.

'It's a Saturday.'

'I know.'

'Why are you up so early?'

'That should be my question. I was woken up by somebody's alarm clock this morning.' He didn't turn back, but I could tell from his voice that he was smirking.

Again.

'...'

'Would you like some coffee?' He spoke calmly, still without turning around.

'..Yeah. Thanks.' I stifled a yawn.

He moved towards the cupboard, then extracted three cups.

Three cups.

'Three?'

'SeeU's also awake.' He spoke simply.

'Oh.'

There was a silence, filled only with the sound of the coffee being poured evenly down each cup.

'Can I help you?' I asked politely.

'You're being unusually polite to me today.' He stated, swinging around swiftly, smile framing his face. 'It's suspicious.'

'Shut up.' I sighed, too tired to retaliate. 'So...I guess you don't need my help then...'

'Nope. You can sit with SeeU in the living room. Perhaps you'll be more useful there.' He grinned cheekily.

I longed to slap his annoying face.

* * *

I gulped down the coffee with a lot of effort.

Rinto.

I had not spoken to him since he had returned from Mikuo's house. It hadn't been a problem until now, since we were at school for most of the day, and he could easily avoid me after dinner.

It was a Saturday today, and we'd both be in the same house no matter what.

I swallowed another sip of coffee again.

'Why are you so tense, Rin?' SeeU spoke softly.

I looked up, and smiled feebly.

'Nothing.'

'You're worried about Rinto.' She cut in without hesitation, piercing blue eyes unflinching. I swear she could read everyone around her like an open book.

SeeWoo had also lifted his eyes carefully from the television.

'Um...'

'You've had a fight with him, and you don't know how to face him today.'

She was blunt. And I liked her because of this. It was as if she was comfortable enough to reveal whatever she had on her mind, and was unafraid to show her true feelings. I admired her for that.

'Yeah.'

SeeWoo placed his mug of coffee onto the table gently. My eyes swerved to meet his, but was answered with a knowing glare.

'Would you like to go shopping with me today?' I blinked.

SeeU smiled sweetly.

'Shopping?'

'Yes. I need a few more shirts and a coat, and I hope you can help me choose some of them.'

My cheeks warmed with gratitude. She was offering me an escape route from home. A way to avoid conflict with Rinto today.

'Sure. I'd like to get a coat too.'

'Then let's-'

'I don't think avoiding your brother is a good solution, Rin.' SeeWoo suddenly cut in.

My eyes widened. He had remained silent throughout the whole morning, yet this was the first time I had heard him interrupt SeeU, much less with such a steely tone.

'SeeWoo, please.' SeeU turned to him, voice hardening. 'It's just a day out with me. She's not avoiding anyone. I invited her.'

'That doesn't change the fact that she chose to avoid conflict rather than solving it.' He turned to address me again. 'You should speak to your brother, and you should get your problem solved.'

'I-'

'I'm sure you have a lot more things to do instead of shopping-'

'SeeWoo!' SeeU had suddenly raised her voice, her tone commanding.

Both of use swung to look at her, slightly in alarm.

'I would like Rin to help me choose my clothes. I do not care about whatever's going on in the house. I would like her with me because I want her to, and she will come with me because she wants to.' Her usually soft voice had sharpened to become clipped and aggressive. Even SeeWoo was startled by her sudden bluntness.

'I-'

'I don't care about what you think right now, SeeWoo. Rin needs to get out of the house. She's had a bad week, and I believe she should enjoy the remainder of it with me.'

'I know but-'

'No one asked for your opinion about this. Please keep your thoughts to yourself.' She overrode his comment with overwhelming force, and turned to me swiftly. 'Let's get changed, Rin.' She smiled.

I could feel SeeWoo's cold gaze on my back. I flinched.

'It's fine, SeeU. I actually don't feel like-'

'You're going. I don't care about what you feel like doing right now. I'd like you to come with me. That's what matters' She spoke with finality.

My eyes met SeeWoo's exasperated gaze.

He nodded slightly to me.

I nodded feebly back, shaken.

* * *

'Do you wants to say something to Rinto? Now that you can't speak to him yourself..' SeeWoo muttered as an afterthought bitterly.

'I don't know.' I looked to the floor, shuffling my feet.

'You fought over-'

'Something trivial. I know. It was my fault.'

He scrutinized my gaze intensely.

Then he offered me a forced smile.

'SeeU was right.'

I stared, unable to comprehend.

'You've had a bad week. You should have a break, I think.' His smile was slight, but his voice betrayed his warmth.

'Have fun today, Rin.' He grinned suddenly, eyes gleaming with meaning. He had moved forward to wave at me cheerfully, and my face broke into a smile too.

'Thanks, SeeWoo.' I murmured. 'Thank you, both of you. SeeU too.' I took a deep breath.

They were so kind. They felt like family even though we were not related. They understood me better than friends I had known for years.

I suddenly realised how little I knew about them myself. How hard I found to understand them as they could understand me. They were like a puzzle. But puzzle pieces that did not seem to piece together easily.

They had given me so much, yet I had nothing to offer them back.

I didn't know anything about them.

* * *

Happy birthday Rin and Len! Happy 10th anniversary!

I hope you liked the chapter, and once again I'm sorry it's late. It was pretty uneventful, I guess, but it felt right to develop the scene properly so... But thank you for reading the chapter, and please tell me what you think about it by leaving a quick review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
